El Dia En Que Cambio Mi Vida
by Zoteria
Summary: El ffc trata de cuando ellos se conocieron, a medida que avance la historia se ira desarrollando toda la trama,asqueroso summary pero es buena entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi primer ffc que publico en esta pagina, asi que espero y les guste xD**

**trata sobre Pandora y Radamanthys de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, es una de mis parejas favoritas de esta serie... ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ellos son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... si fueran mios la historia hubiera acabado diferente xD**

**disfrutenlo y deje reviews plz**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

El día, como muchos otros más de su vida, era sin color alguno, como las nubes del cielo, grises y sin vida indicando que pronto se acercaba una poderosa tormenta, un preludio de lo que ocurriría cuando la lluvia golpeara la tierra con su fuerza abrazadora, los rayos iluminarían el cielo con luz y los truenos ensordecedores se escucharían por todas las cercanías, la furia de los dioses.

La joven niña de ojos violeta oscuros y cabellos negros azabache, era la que miraba al cielo por la ventana de su gran casa, por no decir mansión, su mirada vacía observaba el mismo cielo que veía desde que podía recordar, desde aquel fatídico día de su tierna infancia en el que su vida quedo hecha pedazos.

Una llamada a la puerta la hizo despertar de su estado de semiinconsciencia, giro con deliberada lentitud hacia la persona que se había colado en el interior de aquella gran estancia, que parecía la sala de un rey, sin prestar mucha atención a la persona que se encontraba allí, camino hacia su trono, como lo llaman los sirvientes, y tomando con sus delgadas manos los pliegos de su pesado vestido negro, acomodándolo a su alrededor al sentarse a la espera de que el intruso se presentara, después de todo era la sacerdotisa del ejercito de hades, y no importaba que en aquellos momentos a sus escasos diez años de edad, en el futuro seria la que los dirigiría.

-lady pandora- la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos del próximo futuro, la llamo al presente, observo con su mirada inexpresiva y vacía hacia el espectro que tenía delante de sí.

-que deseas, Lune, perteneciente al ejercito del juez de Grifo?

Este se inclinó en forma respetuosa ante la niña, sin atisbos de importarle mucho a quien se dirigía, era bien sabido que muchos espectros desconfiaban de que la joven pudiera llevar acabo el trabajo que se le fue asignado por los dioses gemelos, por lo que la mayoría de los espectros se reusaban a estar bajo el mando de una criatura menor que ellos mismo.

-vengo a informar que ha llegado una carta donde informan que el juez De Weyvern y junto a otro espectro, han de aproximarse y querrán una audiencia con usted para presentarse

-hace cuando se sabe esto?- respondió la chica molesta, pero sin moverse de su sitio privilegiado en el trono que parecía hacerla ver aún más pequeña de lo que era ella.

-hace poco más de tres semanas lady pandora, no se creyó necesario hacérselo saber, se nos fue informado por el dios del sueño- se limitó a decir este, sin dar más explicaciones.

La de ojos violeta frunció las cejas, muy molesta por aquel desliz que el dios gemelo no le había dicho, pero sabiendo bien que era inútil pelear por algo ya hecho, por un momento observo al joven espectro de larga cabellera blanca, y túnica negra, él era uno de los pocos que conocía y uno que la trataba con algo de respeto.

-Puedes retirarte Lune.

Al instante el joven se levantó y dio media vuelta, encaminándose por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta por donde había ingresado, al desaparecer, de nuevo la joven pandora relajo su postura, recostándose por completo del respaldo del trono.

Estaba cansada de ver la desaprobación en el rostro de todos, el desprecio y el rechazo, su confianza empezaba a flaquear en cualquier momento, lo único que la mantenía en pie era el deseo de ver a su hermano, y el orgullo que la obligaba a mantenerse en firme a pesar de su corta edad, ya sabía que mostrarse débil ante aquellos que buscaban un mínimo defecto en ti era permitir que se lanzaran a la yugular.

No supo por cuánto tiempo más estuvo en aquella sala que reflejaba su espíritu, tan gris y melancólico, al anochecer cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones del castillo de hades, una joven dama de corta edad miraba al vacío por la ventana, al igual que lo había hecho al inicio del día, la luna llena y su brillo alumbraban con un tono plateado los alrededores del castillo, y cada parte en el que tocaba la luz por las ventanas, el frio de la noche penetrando en los huesos delicados de su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo, adormeciéndolo hasta que ya no sentía el calor de su propia piel.

No supo con certeza como había llegado hasta aquel lugar, en un momento sus ojos contemplaban la inmensa oscuridad iluminada solo por la luna y sus estrellas y al siguiente momento estaba en su habitación, observando el techo de la misma, su respiración era muy pausada casi se podría decir a si misma que había llegado allí por sus propios medios, si no fuera por el detalle de que no recordaba haberlo hecho.

Las ventanas de la enorme habitación estaban cubriendo las amplias ventanas de cristal, que ella sabía estaban allí, no estaba segura de que hora serian pero algo le decía que ese día llegarían los dos jueces del inframundo, que le faltaba por conocer, ya que al descabellado de Aiakos De Garuda, ya lo había conocido, era un personaje muy extraño y problemático, siempre estaba con la chica espectro que pertenecía a su ejército, Violate De Behemoth.

Ambos parecían muy unidos, pero eso no iba a representar un problema siempre y cuando cumplieran con sus tareas y deber para su hermano hades, claro que solo se notaría si se fijaba bien en cómo se trataban, después de todo ella, Pandora tenía un buen don de la observación y captaba cosas que las demás personas pasaban por alto.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al presenten momento, aun confusa se levantó dispuesta a que fuera la misma rutina que siempre, se aseo, cambio su vestido de igual corte al anterior pero de color negro azulado, peino su larga cabellera que rozaba una cintura inexistente en una niña de su edad, más que sin embargo era femenina a su manera, acomodo sus respectivos accesorios y enfilo hacia lo que le prepararía el nuevo día, para sentirse incomoda al estar enfrente de todos.

Y una vez más, luego de transcurrida la mañana tan nublada como el día anterior, y una vez más fue interrumpida por la entrada de unos espectros al recinto del trono, sin girarse siquiera a ver quién era ya que Lune no solía salir muy seguido de organizar y registrar libros entre otras cosas que solía hacer como espectro, el mismo no solía venir dos veces seguidas en una misma semana, así que supuso que sería otro espectro, el cual la miraría como los demás lo hacían, sin siquiera mirar hacia la entrada sabiendo que un grupo de ellos entraba en la estancia y se posicionaban en sus lugares, al igual que cuando llego el juez de Garuda, ella se sentó una vez más en el trono con su tridente a mano miro hacia el frente sin ver realmente nada, esperando a los nuevos integrantes del ejército de hades.

-sentimos interrumpir pero aquí reportamos la presencia del espectro Valentine De Arpía y el juez Radamanthys De Weyvern.

Pandora volvió en si sorprendida de lo que sus oídos registraban, su mirada se encontró en dos jóvenes hombres de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, el primero que se había quedado más atrás poseía un cabello muy largo de un color rosado oscuro, estos poseían un brillo justo como el que le había visto anteriormente a los espectros en la mirada, se notaba su desagrado y desaprobación para con ella, era alto y musculoso, de piel blanca, en cambio el segundo joven fue el que más le llamo la atención de los dos.

Este era muchos más musculoso para su edad y comparado con su amigo, de piel bronceada ligeramente por su continuo tiempo expuesto al sol, era más alto que Aiakos y el presente Valentine, anchos hombros, su rostros parecía tallado en granito, inexpresivo, cabellos rubios dorados que rozaban muy levemente su nuca, y su postura indicaba respeto pero se veía listo a saltar ante cualquier amenaza, pero lo que más llamaron la atención de la pequeña pandora fueron sus ojos rojos, que tenían un brillo, una intensidad que nunca había visto en otro ser humano o de otra clase, no mostraba signos de sentirse ofendido por que la sacerdotisa realmente fuera una niña, y no una joven como ellos, más bien le pareció detectar un poco de curiosidad, y algo de interés, pero nunca burla o algo más ofensivo.

Y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el nombrado juez de Weyvern, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a la joven pandora, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de los presentes en especial de Valentine.

-bienvenidos a los dos, Valentine De Arpía, juez Radamanthys De Weyvern, yo soy la sacerdotisa del ejercito de Hades, mi nombre es Pandora, espero que sus habitaciones asignadas sean de su agrado, por ahora pueden retirarse.

-como usted lo desee lady Pandora- volvió a responder el de cabellos rubios antes de hacer un pequeño saludo al juez de Garuda que estaba presente junto con Behemoth, y dar media vuelta para marcharse, seguido del espectro Valentine.

Después de eso pasaron muchos días, en los cuales apenas y lo veía por el castillo, en total habían sido tres ocasiones, sin embargo cada vez que se encontraba con el tercer juez Weyvern, le intrigaba que a diferencia de todos los demás él se detuviera a saludarla con respeto, cuando le pregunto porque hacia aquello, el simplemente le respondió que ella era la hermana del señor hades y además la sacerdotisa de los espectros, y le debía respeto, pandora solo termino aún más confundid, en su pequeño mundo no existía tal cosa, todos la despreciaban por ser del género femenino y además debía comandarlos, así que el comportamiento del juez no lo entendía.

Aquel día pandora salió a tomar aire, ya no aguantaba la presión y el deprecio en las miradas de todos, sin importarle mucho en qué lugar se encontrara ni a donde se dirigía marcho deprisa por el sendero más solitario, no quería que nadie la siguiera, le había prohibido a Violate que se ocultara en su sombra o que la siguiera de alguna manera, sus pequeñas piernas eran veloces, haciendo que las faldas del vestido negro volara alrededor de sus piernas, y se ondeara al igual que su cabello azabache con la brisa que generaba al correr.

Para cuando se detuvo sus mejillas estaban coloradas, le faltaba la respiración, la cual al salir por sus labios resecos creaba un hao por el frio, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo, sabía que no estaba nada arreglada ni decente, pero no le importaba, se acercó al claro que se veía a lo lejos y que poco a poco iba tomando forma, sus aguas oscuras reflejaban su imagen en ella, era igual que como se sentía ella, un reflejo de sus emociones, por fuera impenetrable por dentro un caos total.

De un momento a otro en el reflejo del agua no estuvo sola, sino que una gran sombra de un gigantesco hombre cubrió por completo a la suya, justo al momento en que se giraba para mirarlo un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente, lo último que su cansada y asustada mente pudo maquinar fue que nadie vendría por ella, su familia estaba muerta y ya a nadie le importaba, estaría sola.

* * *

**espero y les haya gustado por favor dejen su opinion en los reviews xD**

**nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc =D perdonen las demoras y retrasos es que había tenido problemas con mi internet U_U pero ya esta resuelto... espero me disculpen.**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son mios, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invencion xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

-donde esta lady pandora?- la pregunta formulada con voz imperiosa y fuerte por el juez de Weyvern hizo detener el ruido incesante del salón del comedor, todos se miraban entre sí, nadie había notado que la pequeña niña no estaba presente, nadie la había vistos desde hacía un rato largo.

-lady pandora salió al medio día a dar un paseo, pero me ordeno que no la siguiera- la voz de una mujer hizo echo por el comedor, ganándose la atención del juez de Weyvern.

Quien dirigió la vista hacia la joven un poco menor que el mismo, ella estaba sentada justo al lado de Aiakos, la joven de largos cabellos negros y mirada indiferente lo observo de regreso.

-alguien la ha visto desde entonces?- volvió a preguntar el rubio pero con un tono más frio que el anterior.

El silencio que siguió a continuación le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, sin decir más nada Radamanthys se levantó de su asiento y marcho hacia la puerta sin mirar a ninguno de aquellos a los se decían a sí mismos llamar espectros de hades, algo lo perturbaba, lady pandora había desaparecido hacia muchas horas, y eso no era buena señal.

Se dirigió por el camino que la espectro femenino le había indicado haber visto a la joven irse desde la ventana, mirando todo a su alrededor con especial atención, cada detalle de los alrededores, siguiendo el camino que probablemente la chica había tomado horas previas, sus pisada se distinguían en la tierra húmeda por las constantes lluvias de los días anteriores, pequeñas huellas y poco profundas, inevitablemente lo dirigieron a un gran lago de espesas aguas oscuras, por un momento se preguntó si la joven dama se habría caído al interior de aquella trampa mortal, pero era algo que él no creía fuera posible.

Con detenimiento miro alrededor a ver si lograba dar con algo más que explicara la desaparición de la pequeña dama, y como por arte de los dioses, observo unas huellas que desde lejos se dirigían al lugar donde la joven había estado parada observando el lago suponía el, estas eran mucho más grandes que las otras, era indudable que eran las de un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, la expresión de Radamanthys cambio a una aún más fría a medida de que lo que presenciaba en las huellas le decía que era lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, la sacerdotisa del dios hades había sido tomada por la fuerza, la habían secuestrado.

Con rapidez se giró y se dirigió al lugar por donde había venido, algunos de los espectros estaban esperándolo en las puertas dobles del castillo cuando entro, entre esos Violate, Aiakos y el juez Minos, junto a Lune De Barlog, los observo a cada uno, descifrando por sus rostros la curiosidad de lo que puedo haber encontrado, Lune fue el primero en hablar.

-Lady Pandora?

-secuestrada- fue la seca respuesta de él joven de ojos rojos, quien vio la confusión en los rostros de varios de ellos, sin más y con andar imponente se dirigió hacia las caballerizas, en el camino se encontró con su amigo Valentine y le pidió que le llevara la Sauri, y una bolsa con provisiones y lo que pudiera necesitar para el viaje.

Él era seguido por los previos espectros a los que se había encontrado en la entrada, silenciosos, hasta que la joven mujer de largos cabellos negros hablo al llegar a las caballerizas.

-piensas ir tu solo a por ella?- en su voz se notaba algo de confusión a pesar de saber que era lo que planeaba hacer aquel hombre rubio, y consiente de que era uno de los espectros más fuertes del ejercito de hades.

-si- sin más se giró hacia su amigo Valentine que acababa de llegar previamente, se puso su correspondiente Sapuri que lo identificaba como juez del ejercito de hades, y tomo su capa negra, ato la bolsa de las provisiones a la silla del de montar, para posteriormente subir al semental negro que había venido con él al castillo.

Sin siquiera mirarlo una vez más espoleo a su caballo, y este salió al galope al instante como una fiera bajada desde el mismísimo infierno que en ese momento se sentía, tenía una posibilidad de lograr dar con su pista a tiempo de perder por completo a la joven pandora, solo esperaba encontrarla sana y salva o estaba seguro de que rodarían cabezas y tendría la sangre de los bastardos capaces de haber tocado un solo cabello de la hermana de hades.

La constante punzada en la nuca y el constante lloriqueo que se oía a lo lejos fue lo que hizo que pandora por fin abriera los ojos, todo estaba borroso para ella, había poca claridad que le permitiera ver claramente lo que la rodeaba.

Con dificultad se levantó despacio, y su larga cabellera negra cayó por un lado de su hombro, el ruido que detecto antes le llamo la atención, y girando su cabeza se dio cuenta de que se trataba de mujeres jóvenes, aunque ella era la única de menor edad allí, estas estaban llorando y se agrupaban en un rincón, todas juntas.

Confundida a mas no poder, su mente se fue aclarando, y a la vez fue recordando poco a poco lo ocurrido, y más que asustada pandora estaba furiosa, ella era la hermana de hades y la que lideraba el ejército de este, y nadie tenía el derecho de tratarla de esa vulgar manera.

Aun enfadada se levantó, dándose cuenta de que las jóvenes miraban atemorizadas algo a su espalda así que con curiosidad al darse la vuelta se encontró con el hombre que la había llevado a aquel lugar, y ni corta ni perezosa, adopto su porte de reina frívola que utilizaba ante el ejército.

-humano insignificante no sabe en lo que se ha metido- su voz sonó sin emoción alguna, mientras mirada hacia arriba a la cara del hombre.

Pandora no vio venir la bofetada que el sujeto le dirigió, levantándola del suelo con la fuerza del golpe y haciéndola caer unos metros más atrás de donde se encontraba, la joven niña estaba muy aturdida por el golpe y el impacto de su cuerpo contra la tierra y el dolor de cabeza había aumentado drásticamente, sintió algo tibio bajar por su labio y un sabor metálico que saboreo en su lengua.

-más te vale mantener la boca cerrada niña insolente, tal vez eres una buena mercancía pero no me molestara ponerte en tu lugar- escupió el hombre con voz aguda y frívola.

Inmediatamente les grito a unos hombres tan feos y de miradas lascivas que lanzaban a las jóvenes agrupadas en el rincón de lo que parecía una tienda improvisada, estos la levantaron del suelo por el cabello y la medio arrastraron hasta dejarla bruscamente junto a las chicas.

Sin más salieron de la tienda, y pandora oyó como el mastodonte les ordenaba la los otros recoger porque se marchaban de allí, y muy en el fondo la joven niña supo que la pequeña posibilidad que tenia de que la encontraran seria nula si se alejaban mucho de ese lugar, rogaba que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia, pero una parte de si sabía que no querrían buscarla, era una niña no deseada.

Radamanthys había perdido la pista de aquel sujeto, su frustración iba en aumento, habían pasado dos días desde que salió de castillo, y a pesar de no encontrar nada su determinación de encontrarla no disminuía, más bien aumentaba, paro a su montura para observar de nuevo todo a su alrededor había encontrado algunas fogata apagados y rastros de gente que había acampado, pero no había señales de la pequeña Pandora, diviso a la distancia otro rastro de un campamento, se dirigió hacia él, y bajo de su montura, y como las otras veces registro el lugar, y repentinamente los dioses se pusieron de su lado, cerca de un árbol estaba una pieza pequeña y plateada junto con unos hilos de cabello negro atados a él.

Radamanthys lo identifico de inmediato, y lo tomo en sus manos, lo acerco a su nariz y lo olfateo, sintiendo la fragancia de los lirios que caracterizaba a la joven chica de cabellos ébanos, aun su esencia estaba ahí, se levantó con renovada seguridad y energía, sabía que se acercaba a donde sea que la tuvieran, y estaba más ansioso que nunca de hacerlos pagar por su crimen dolorosamente.

Se subió a su montura, y enfilo hacia donde las débiles marcas de huellas de las personas que estuvieron ahí, sintiendo la anticipación de la venganza y la violencia, correr por sus manos.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la continuación xD que algunos esperaban... La cosa se pone interesante... ¿Lograra Radamanthys encontrar y rescatar a Pandora? ¿O perdera su rastro por siempre si no se apresura?**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
